


We're In This Together

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action, F/M, M/M, Romance, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle between Hydra and Shield, Steve and Bucky where does this leave everyone? Bucky is face to face with Steve remembering a small bit of who he was and who Steve is. But will that be enough to make Bucky stay or will Steve have to hunt him down just to explain how he has felt all this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're In This Together

Bucky had been to the Captain American exhibit, seen the man who shared his face in the displays. The man who was labelled as Bucky. He was finding it difficult to associate the man from the war footage with the man he was at the present. That name belonged to a dead man, a ghost. If he wasn’t the Winter Soldier, and he wasn’t Bucky, who was he? He was hoping that his final target, Captain America- no, Steve Rogers, could tell him. Even though this was the end of everything, he just couldn't leave things be the way they were. He reached the door, grasped the doorknob, and with a tiny pause, twisted it and entered the room.

It was dark in the room, the only light coming through a crack between the curtains. His night vision was sharp enough to see clear. He caught a glint of metal near the floor, Captain America’s shield lying near the bed in the center of the room. He edged closer – the man was there, asleep. He couldn’t suppress the way his breath caught in his throat as he stared at him. Why was he feeling this way? That face was familiar, every feature, every hair on his head – he knew that face. He’d seen it a dozen times before, and not just from files for his mission briefing or from their fights a few days ago. He scowled in frustration – the memories hovered at the surface of his mind. With no prevail, they stretched out of reach before he could grab them.

He took a step closer, examining the him. Roger’s chest rose and fell as he breathed with small, soft breaths. Not yet to have awaken from the fight with Bucky, and him almost drowning. Why did he save him? Why didn't he let his one mission...his one final target to die there in the water. Then he realized something out of the blue.

…it would be easy to kill him right now.

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry so short, I'm hungry)


End file.
